The Portal: A Tide Of New Beginnings
by Firah-Von-Nightflame
Summary: Join the adventure or anime fan girls crossing from show to show. The tale never ends and even gets more complicated as other anime character tag along. What happens when Edward goes to the Naruto world?-found in a latter chapter- The tale shall begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My name's Yume Haibisukasu!**

_And I'm Virah-Von-Nightflame!!_

**In a place where things _kinda_ make sense... (scratches back of head)**

_(hyper) ...the two most awesomest people have come together to create this beautiful story!!_

**Work of art...(sniffles, tears of joy streaming from eyes) Pure genious...**

_Yah, my friend and I here have been working day and night, struggling through mountains of anime episodes, tracking down every character and what they'd say..._

**Okay, I wouldn't go that far Virah... ;;;;**

_Hehehe, got carried away there... _

**Pretty much me and my best friend here have been working on this story for nearly two years now and have come together on fanfiction to bring our pride **

**and joy to you dedicated fanfic readers. We've just hit pg. 377 in our 4th journal and still going! D**

_So enjoy the brilliance that is The Portal!! XD My character is Kai, and my friend here's is Yume, like her author name. _

**Eheheh, not too original am I? ;;;; The parts in the story I wrote will be boldfaced.**

_And mine italicized. But enough chit-chat! Let's get on with the story!! _:-D

**I agree. (nods) As always, all shows and characters belong to their respectable creators, though we dearly wish they were ours, cuz we'd be millionaires by selling this documentary of a story. **

_All in all __enjoy the chaos that comes with it.  
_

**_(both) Read and enjoy! And of course review!! CHAO!! _**

(Rated T for some bloody violence in certain areas, more later on, and strong language. ;;;;;;;;; Wasn't our original intention, but ya know, things kinda just spill out on paper when your writing at 100 miles per hour. Not rest stops for the aching hand! LOL)

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_The Opening of a New Door_

_Kai and Yume were at Bay Books looking at manga._

_Kai- (picking up a Full Metal Alchemist manga) Volume 4. I need this one!_

_Yume- (looking through a bag) I only got ten dollars. How about you?_

_Kai- (sweat drops behind her head) 2 dollars. I spent most of it at Hot Topic the other day to buy a Riza costume._

_Yume- (sighing) Put it back. We don't have enough to buy 2 manga._

_Axel- (coming out from behind a bookshelf) What's wrong with you guys?_

_Kai- We can't afford manga! _

_She stared at the shelf, where she put the Full Metal Alchemist book._

_Yume- (freaking out) It's Axel!!_

**Kai- (really surprised) What?!**

**Axel- Hey, what's your problem?!**

**Kai- (still freaking out) Your from Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II!**

**Yume- (on the verge of passing out) OMG!!**

**Axel- Will you keep it down?! (suddenly yanking Kai and Yume out of Bay Books and to the edge of the trees outside)**

**Yume + Kai- Where are you taking us?!**

**Axel- (suddenly stopping) Look, I'll tell you what's going on, but you have to promise to keep it a secret!**

**Yume- (eyes get wide and teary, lip curling into a puppy dog pout) Not even my other friends who absolutely love anime?**

**Kai- (copying Yume's puppy dog pout) Mine too?**

**Axel- (sweat drop behind his head) Fine, as long as they keep quiet!**

**Kai + Yume- (cheerful again with huge smiles, tears completely gone) Okay! :)**

**Axel- (dropping his voice to barely above a whisper) This is very serious. The portal between the anime world and the real world has been broken.**

**Yume and Kai gave him blank confused stares.**

**blink, blink--blink, blink**

**Axel- (continuing to explain) Now people from the anime world can cross over into the real world. Maybe even vice-versa.**

**Kai's and Yume's eyes grew 3x their regular size, mouths literally dropping beyond their chins anime style.**

**Yume- (exaggerated anime tears, her hands in the air above her head, raised in joy) I always knew it was real!!**

**Kai- (also had exaggerated tears, her hands raised in joy) Me too!**

**Three sweat drops appeared behind Axel's head. Kai turned to Yume.**

**Kai- This means we can see Abel Nightroad and Ichigo! (gleeful) Then Shikamaru!**

**Yume- Ed and Al chan too!! (even more gleefully)**

**Kai + Yume- WOOHOO!! :)**

**Six sweat drops were now behind Axel's head.**

(THE END OF CHAPTER 1)

_Did you enjoy the first chapter? Well, I shall accept any reviews and suggestions. Enjoy your day. (before myspace takes your soul_ :D_)_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

-Kai's House-

Kai- (ushering the other two up the tree) Hurry!

Axel- What's the rush? (out of breath)

Yume- (exasperated) Well, if you want us to keep the portal a secret, we don't want anybody to see you!

Axel- Oh, right. (continued to climb rope ladder)

Kai opened the door to her tree house and the three stepped inside. There was a couch, TV, PS2, telephone, and a library of anime and manga. Anime posters littered the walls.

Axel- Nice place you got in here.

Kai- Nothing but the works! (grins)

Yume headed straight to the telephone and started dialing a phone number.

Kai- (sweat drop behind head) Calling your friends already?

Yume- (grins and nods unashamed) Alice and I have been waiting for this day for three years! Come to think of it, so has everybody else!

Alice- (picks up the phone on the other end of the telephone line) Hello?

Yume- Hey Alice! It's me, Yume.

Alice- Yu chan! (smiles happily)

Yume- Alice, anime is real!

Alice- Well, we all know that Yu chan! (as if stating the obvious)

Yume- No Alice, I'm serious. You know Axel from Kingdom Hearts II?

Alice- Yah.

Yume- He's sitting on the couch next to me in Kai's tree house.

Silence on the other end of the phone.

Yume- (confused and slightly worried Alli chan? (uncertain)

Alice- O.o …..WAHOOOOOO!!

Yume grinned, trying to keep from laughing while holding the receiver a foot away from her ear. Axel looked at the phone, slightly alarmed. Kai burst out laughing, collapsing on the floor, with Yume soon following.

Alice- Yu chan, I'm gonna call Sulay and we'll be over in a jiffy! (turned to hang up the phone) Whee! (clicks as the phone hangs up)

Yume- (turning to Kai and Axel) That's Alice for ya.

Axel- (scared look on his face) Your friend scares me.

Kai + Yume- (sweat drop behind head) I get that a lot./She gets that a lot. (says this simultaneously with Yume)

??- (random person or so they think) WWHHAATT?! (two sweat drops behind Yume's head)

Yume- (embarrassed) Sulay lives all the way in Calvert, so how is it we're able to hear her?

Axel- (pointing at a dust streak coming over the bridge) What the hell?!

Kai and Yume turned to see what he was pointing at, then noticed the dust cloud…..was coming towards the tree house?! The tree house door slammed open and there stood Yume's two friends, Alice and Sulay, whom she had just heard from.Kai- (utterly bewildered) Alice and Sulay?! You just ran over the bridge in a span of 10 seconds!!

Alice- Yu chan! (glomps) Kai chan! (also glomps)

Sulay- (smiles happily) Hi! (cheerful tone)

Yume- (says sternly) Alice, Sulay, how much sugar did you have this morning?

Alice- (poking her fingers together guiltily) Only 2 Jumbo size Hershey bars and 2 packs of M & M's….

Kai-(gawking) Only?!

Alice- Not as much as Sulay! Sulay opens her mouth to say how much sugar she ate, but is cut off by Kai.

Kai- (looks slightly sick) Don't. I don't wanna know. (sighs) Man, I wish I could get sugar rushes like that still. Sugar just doesn't get me hyper anymore. Now Halloween isn't fun! What a cruel world!!

Yume- (sweat drop behind head) Obviously you don't know Sulay and Alice well enough. Sugar will never stop getting them hyper!

Axel- (slowly backing up towards the wall) Now your friends are really scaring me.

**Chapter 3**

-The Tree House-

Kai- Don't worry they are brilliant friends. (She turned to Yume.)

Shall we go to the portal?

Sulay- (shocked) There's a portal?!

Axel- (calmly) Yes, and if you don't mind, keep it a secret. Kai, what are you doing? (Axel watched Kai pick up the phone.)

Kai- I'm calling some of my friends. (dialing number) Besides, my friend would love a chance to meet you. (The phone rang.)Travis- (on the other end picks up the phone) Hello?

Kai- It's Kai!

Travis- Oh hi. So what's up?

Kai- You'll never guess who's in my tree house!

Travis- Who?! (interested)

Kai- It's Axel!

Travis- (shaking his head in disbelief) That's impossible.

Kai- (handing the phone to Axel) Say something.

Axel- (handing the phone back to Kai) I don't talk on the phone, got I memorized?

Travis- (shouting on the other line) So he is there! I'm gonna go get him. I'll be over in a second or two.

Kai- Call John.

Travis- Alright! (They hung up.)

Axel-(sweat drop behind his head, again slightly alarmed) What was that about?

Kai- (2 sweat drops behind her head) Um…. (door burst open. Travis enters holding a pole.)

Travis- There you are.

Axel- What's going on? (He stared fearfully at Travis.)

Travis- (angry) Why did you kidnap Kairi?!

Axel- (grinning) Is that all? I barely even did the kidnapping.

The door once again burst open, John enters.

John- Why'd you invite Travis? You knew he was gonna pull something like this. (He sat beside Kai.)

Alice- (confused) Who are they?

Yume- (explaining) They are Kai's new friends that she met at breakfast one day at school. Travis has a grudge against Axel.

Kai- (thinking) I wonder if this will work. (She points at Travis and shouts) Sit!!

Travis- Whoa!

He shouts because the force of gravity suddenly pulled him down straight into the ground like Inuyasha.

Sulay- (still on a sugar rush, hopping up and down in her seat)

It worked! Wahooo!

Axel- (snickering) Ha!

Alice- (on the ground laughing like crazy)

Yume- (covering her mouth with one hand, with the other she pointed at Travis and laughed.)

There was a knock on the door. Kai answered it. Gabby was standing there.

Gabby- I saw people coming here so I was wondering-- Hey it's you! (She pointed at Axel.)

Axel- Do I know you? (staring at Gabby)

Gabby- Of course. Your in Kingdom Hearts II! (She closed the door and saw Travis on the floor.) What's with him?

Kai- (snickering I just made him sit.

Travis- (covered his ears) …Phew…nothing happened. (He stood up.)

Gabby- (picking the pole up from the ground) This doesn't belong here! (She threw it out the door.)

Travis- (tears streaming out of his eyes) I needed that!

Axel- (He had backed up all the way into the corner, three sweat drops behind his head) All of your friends scare me!

**Chapter 4**

Axel- Now that you're all here I will explain the portal.

Travis- Portal?! (He looked slightly alarmed.)

Kai- Yes, a portal. The portal between the anime world and the real world has been broken.

John- (excited) You mean we can go into other anime!

Axel- Just like they can come out of it. However, I would like you all to keep this a secret.

Gabby- No problem.

Yume- So, when are we gonna see this portal?

Axel- Okay, there are many gates leading to the portal. One is located in one state in every country around the world where there are the most anime fans.

Alice- Well that's ironic.

Axel- (pulls out a handheld holographic map) It should be about….. (moves his finger around trying to find the location, then pointed at a bright red dot labeled MD) Here!

Sulay- Yay! Maryland has the most anime fans in North America!! (big, goofy grin)

Kai- Really ironic, but SWEET! (says this with Alice simultaneously)

Yume leaned in to study the map closer.

Yume- (surprised) The portal's at the end of the street my house is on!! (eyes turned to flames of glory) That must mean I'm the biggest and loyalist fan of anime in Maryland!! YES!! (yells in victory)

Kai- (smirks) Now your just being delusional. (shoves Yume playfully)

Yume- (pouts) Hheeyy! (crosses arms then starts to shake Kai back and forth)

Yume- (says in despair) Once again one of my best friends betrays me! First you take Craig's side for me supposedly being in love with John, which I'm not, and now this!! You're so mean!

Kai- (laughing) I know, I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself!

??- (obviously pissed off and way more angry then a regular person should get) Who're you calling a pipsqueak who's so insignificantly small he'd just be an annoying piece of gum stuck to the bottom of someone's shoe if he was stepped on?!

Kai + Yume- (everyone turned to the window that faced Kai's street) Is that……?

Two sweat drops appeared on the heads of the people who knew Fullmetal Alchemist (Kai, Yume, Gabby, Travis, Sulay, John) when they saw huge arcs of blue alchemic lightning start streaking through the air in each and every direction.

??- (a different person trying to stop the berserk alchemist) Brother!!

Gabby- (finishing Kai and Yume's question) Yep, that's Edward.

Sulay- (excitedly) If Ed's here, does that mean Roy Mustang, the hottie Flame Alchemist is here? (hopeful glint in her eye)

Travis- (bewildered) Hottie?!

Alice- (exasperated) Just another anime guy to add to your never ending list of hotties. (pauses, then yelps) He hasn't taken the place of Sesshomaru, I mean Lord Fluffy, in your heart, has he Sulay?!

Sulay- (shocked and offended) How could you even say such a thing?! Nobody will ever take the place of my Sesshy. (stops, just now registering Alice had called Sesshomaru, Lord Fluffy)

Sulay- (shrieks at Alice) Alice!! I told you to stop calling him that!! (starts chasing Alice in circles around the tree house, Alice laughing the whole time at Sulay's fuming and the fact that Sulay couldn't catch her)

Suddenly, Alice tripped over the PS2 cord, sending the PS2 flying off the bench under the TV and her face flat into the carpet. The PS2 smashed into a million pieces, while Sulay, not prepared for Alice's abrupt stop, fell on top of her.

Kai- NO!! Not my PS2! (tears of anguish streaming down her face)

Yume walked over to the PS2 as Alice was bowing and continually saying "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" to Kai. Sulay was just apologizing for Alice's mistake. Kai still had tears covering her face comically, still moaning "Noooo!"

Yume- (thinking) Kai was able to make Travis "sit" because the portal is open, and she didn't need any sacred beads from Lady Kaede. (moved her hands closer together, examining them both) So I should be able to use alchemy without a transmutation circle, right?

Yume clapped her hands together and placed them on the smashed PS2. Everyone watched as blue alchemic energy sparked around the PS2, and in a blinding flash of blue light, the game system was whole again. Yume stared at her work in surprise, then wooped in success.

Yume- Yes! It worked! It really worked!! Alchemy is real, and I can use it!! Yipee!! (starts doing the old man Six Flags dance)

Kai- (runs over to Yume and glomps her) Thank you so much Yume! I don't think I could live without my PS2!! ;;;;

Yume- (sighs in relief because just realized something) It's a good thing my alchemy is Ed and Al's, manipulating metals, because if mine was Scar's alchemy, I could have blown something up. (sweat drop behind her head)

Kai froze, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

John- (recognizing Kai's angry face) Oooh! She's gonna get it!

Kai- (fuming) You took the chance of blowing a hole in the floor?! (shaking Yume violently)

Yume- (trying to apologize) I'm sorry! I was just so excited at the thought of being able to use alchemy! I wasn't thinking straight!!

Kai- (still steaming) Damn right you weren't thinking!!

Alice- (trying to help Yume) Kai chan, calm down!

John came over to Axel and whispered something behind his hand.

John- Has it been like this since you got here?

Axel- (sighs) Exactly when I got here. It hasn't stopped once.

**Chapter 5**

Gabby- (reminding) Uh, guys? Aren't you forgetting about Ed and Al?

Sulay- (remembering suddenly, pointing finger in the air) Oh yeah!

Alice- I know nothing of Fullmetal Alchemist, so I have no idea who you're talking about.

Travis- (explaining to Alice) Ed and Al are brothers, Ed the older one who's actually smaller. He goes crazy on anyone who makes fun of his size.

Kai- Come on! We'd better go help Al save Ed's new victim of his wrath of shortness.

The group climbed out of the tree house and ran to the road where they saw Al restraining his enraged older brother. Tallon, Kai's boyfriend, was standing in front of Ed.

Kai- (confused and happily surprised) Tallon? What are you doing here?

Tallon- Being attacked by Ed! I called him a pipsqueak, I couldn't help it!

Ed- (resuming his struggle to get free of Ed) Who're you callin' a pipsqueak so-- (cut off by Yume, who had a sweat drop behind her head)

Yume- Ed, he didn't say that.

Gabby- Oh my God! It's the person with the hair and the eyes! (pointing at Ed)

Ed- (momentarily stopping his struggle) But we all have hair and eyes. (confused)

Gabby- (triumphantly) But your's are gold!

Ed- (sweat drop behind head) Uh…okay?

Travis- Hey Al! You have your body back! Congratulations!!

Al- Uh, thanks? But, how do you know that? Have we met before?

Ed- (suddenly suspicious) Only our friends and some people in the military know about Al's soul being bound to the armor. How do you know that? (glares)

John- (defending Travis) Wooh Ed, hold on a sec!

Ed- (fires back) How do you know our names?!

Axel stepped forward.

Axel- Let me explain this. (looks at Ed) You're in the real world.

Ed + Al- (simultaneously) The real world?

Axel- As in not the anime world.

Ed- (smiles, suddenly aware of where he was) Oh, so that's where we are. I was wondering, cause it sure doesn't look like Munich…. (just now registering) The Real World?!

Al- (shocked) But I thought that world was just a myth!!

Axel- Nope, it's as real as whatever place you guys are talking about.

Tallon- (super uber lost and confused) What the fuck?!

Kai pulls him aside and explains to him about the portal as Ed and Al got better acquainted with everyone. Kai came back and suddenly was struck by evil inspiration.

Kai- (playing off of Gabby's OMG) Oh my God, it's the short person!

The vein in Ed's forehead began to throb, and he lunged for Kai, angry Ed face, while Kai laughed hysterically.

Al- (lunging to stop his older brother, as he is so used to after 4 years of adventures, plus one on the other side of the Gate, and just regaining his memories from passing through the Gate again) Brother!!

Everyone laughed as Al yet again grabbed and held back his angry, shorter older brother.

**Chapter 6**

-The Flame Alchemist-

Ed- (still being held back) I'm gonna get you back for that runt!

Tallon- (shaking a fist at him) Don't call her a runt you bastard!

Kai pulled him back.

Kai- (grinning evilly) Al, let him go.

Al- (sweat drops behind his head) But..-

Ed- (shouting) You heard her, let me go!!

Al let him go and Ed ran toward Kai.

Kai- (pointed at Ed) Sit, pipsqueak!

Ed smashed right into the ground.

Ed- (his eyes were in swirls) .

He laid on the ground. Everyone burst out laughing.

Axel- (pulled back the sleeve of his cloak to reveal a watch) There's somebody else coming!

??- Where the hell am I?

Kai- (making a shrieking noise)

Sulay- (hopping up and down)

John- He's here!

The voice was Mustang! He came out from behind a tree.

Mustang- (seeing Ed collapsed on the floor and the confused look on Al's face) What are you doing here?

Sulay- (blushing and running toward Mustang) Flame! (she shouted)

Mustang- (started running from her) Who the hell are you?!

Yume + Kai- (running after Sulay to stop her from killing Mustang) Sulay!!

They finally catch her and hold her back.

Sulay- (trying to get Kai and Yume off of her) Lemme go!

(3 seconds later)

Yume- (barely holding on to Sulay; there was a sweat drop behind her head) I can't hold on any longer!

Kai- (who usually had a good grip on things was unable to hold on to Sulay any longer) It's no use. She's too hyper and strong at the moment!

Sulay finally got free of Kai and Yume.

Mustang- (suddenly stopped and turned in a stance for his alchemy) This ends here. (He snapped his finger where Sulay was, she dodged it.)

Axel- That's enough! We got a job to do, got it memorized? (Sulay continued to run at Mustang.)

Alice- (sweat drop behind her head) There's no stopping her! She's obsessed with this guy!

Al- (trying to wake his brother up) Brother! Wake up! (shaking Ed) The colonel is here!

Tallon- (standing near Al; thinking) She must have got him good! I better stay on Kai's good side.

Mustang- (Sulay only a couple of feet away; sweat drop) What's with this girl? (John and Travis come out of nowhere and started dragging Mustang away from Sulay.) Hey! What are you doing?

Travis- It's best not to go near fan girls. (explaining)

Sulay- (shouted) Where are you taking my Flame?!

John- (calling back) Far away from you!

Sulay- (angry) That's mean! (She starts running faster than ever towards Mustang.)

Kai- (thinking) I don't wanna do this, but it looks like it's the only way to stop her. (shouting) Sulay, sit!!

She smashed into the ground. Travis and John let Mustang go.

Yume- (bewildered, shaking Kai) Are you crazy?! You could have seriously hurt her!

Kai- (two sweat drops behind her head) I'm sorry! It was the only thing I could think of! ;;;;

Mustang- (walked back towards them, a vein popping)

Axel- (pointing out the obvious) I think he's mad!

Alice- No, really. (sarcastically) I don't even watch the series and I know that!

Mustang- Where the hell am I? What the hell are fan girls?Axel- (stepping forward) You're in the real world!

Mustang- What the hell! It's a myth!Gabby- Like the Philosopher's Stone!

Mustang- (suspicious) How would you know about that?


End file.
